Ready to Depart
by JuniperScaymoore
Summary: I will depart--for death, a world without him--Uchiha SasukeXOC T for implied death and uh, violence-ish actions.


"_Are you ready?"_ A grim, throaty voice drew me out of my memories, causing me to look up and grimace—I was ready. Finally, after so long, I had accepted it. I was completely and utterly ready—to die.

"_Then we shall continue."_ My guide needed no oral direction from me—merely gazing into my thoughts, he knew all I was thinking. I had already given up, letting him know I was going to go through.

_I thought it would be enough to forget, but he had come back to haunt me, in my sleep, distant memories floating up behind me, shocking me… Raven colored, blue-blacked hair, coal black eyes, staring into my heart, creating an ache that could not be justified. He who pulled so many before me into his void, all hoping they could become his. He rejected them all… and without exception he rejected me._

_I knew I was to fall, even before I saw it happen. I was just hoping he would catch me… alas, not to be. He cared not in the least. And so I left… hoping to forget, claiming I was stronger, and trying to stay amiable towards him. It was not so. Though I tried to drive his memories from my mind, subconsciously they continued to haunt me, and I knew I could not go through._

_What shocked me was that he had been nice at first… later though, nothing but glares, harsh words, and regret on both our behalves followed. I, that love for him had ever I felt within me. He, for knowing me in the first place. So, I left the village of my birth, running away from my past, though it was always at my heels, nipping at me like an angry lapdog. Which is why, why I finally decided to let it all go and die._

_I had found this reaper of souls, who ferried the living over to the death, which was most likely the most painless death possible, to carry me over. I could not part from these memories in all my life, now I was turning desperately to death. A painless, conscious, death would be the best way possible to ease me into eternal peace._

"_Wait,"_ he rasped, ever whispering in the black-misted darkness he led me to. Motioning to a bench, he urged me to sit. _"Wait for visitors."_

What visitors? I was not by any means going to have any last-minute family come and persuade me to stay. Not because I wouldn't have enjoyed it, but because there was no family to greet, or bid goodbye to. Ah, I suspected I would meet them all after my descending.

"_Here, coming."_ I realized my guide spoke in fragments, or chipped, short sentences. I suppose one who walked between the worlds had no better grip on his voice then many of the dearly departed. I reasoned that perhaps it was another coming to join me. At least I would have company other than my grisly conductor during my last moments in the world above-perhaps even a friend during my final rest below. That, I believe, was when my blood froze-the moment I heard a deep bass voice.

"Thank you for coming. My regrets for any holdups on this journey." The voice sounded sincere, and warm. I felt myself drawn towards this sound… No. I warned myself against it, for I knew the face that so surely belonged with the voice. It was him. Shaking my head, I muttered to myself. "No, no, no, no!" I screamed, only to find my voice shot-perhaps with my consent to die, my body was dying before I would even begin my crossing. Looking up, his face was in mine, finger pressed against my lips, arm on mine, and hushing me, just like I was a child. "No," I whispered, or tried to, but either my body was decaying rapidly, or my body was immobile due to his memories. All I had tried to suppress these past years had come again, a torrent of madness. Glad it was there, I promptly made good use of the bench beside me. He kneeled.

"Why would you leave?" He asked, concern showing on his face. I shook my head vehemently, pushing him away, both hands out. He grasped them, looking in my eyes, demanding an answer. I was in no condition to give him one, and under no obligation was I to anyway. He looked at me, saw my state, and determined he would have to speak instead.

"Its something I would have liked to know, you dying." In my head, I was silently shrieking. _Not that you would have cared, if I had cared enough to tell you. You always, always only reached out to the things that were not yours, or could not be yours. _It was true, and I could see the intruder in my mind, Mr. Ferryman laughing silently, watching us as if we were a soap opera. Mr. Ferryman. If my will stayed true and I finished my decent, that would be what I called him.

Suddenly, a sad sort of fire burned in my eyes. I was angry, for all the wrongs he had done to me, all the sadness he inflicted upon me. I stood up, voice back and ready for heated use. I yelled, I screamed, I shrieked, I screeched. I finally did what I should have done so many years ago. I slapped him, and turned my back on him forever. Nodding to Mr. Ferryman, he and I both agreed I had no regrets left, and nothing left to keep me from leaving. Then, I stepped carefully back into the cold black mist and began, once again, to my decent.

I stepped daintily onto the boat, with far more grace I had ever carried with me. I felt burden-free, and ready at last to depart. I leaned backwards in my seat as Mr. Ferryman began to row. _Goodbye,_ I whispered to the world.

Just as we were about to dock, Mr. Ferryman smiled, and to my amazement, spoke. It seemed as though he had regained full use of his voice in the underworld. Still, though he didn't need it, he still kept his raspy voice. _"It would seem as your journey has ended. My illusion of that man has left you with no regrets. Step onto the ground, if you can, but know that once you do, I will not bring you back until the end of days."_ I nodded, and was about to touch the flooring, symbolizing my end, when I caught up to his words. 'My illusion'. So I had not really paid him back for all that suffering? A red fire, a burning hate flared in me, and I knew I could not go on. "Mr. Ferryman. Bring me back. Knowing he was merely an illusion has not helped. I will return soon, but this time I will have no regrets of my own accord. I will not simply slap him. I will kill that man, with all the power I possess." He smiled, as if he had already known my answer, and touched the waters around him. That was when I awoke, sweating coldly at the rest stop before. No stairs led down, but instead, light fled upwards. The Ferryman gave his last warning, and was gone.

"_You have chosen life, though your passage is hard. Revenge tastes sweet, but I expect to see you back with more regret than ever. No. Die naturally. Should you suicide, revenge will never be an option."_

I grinned, raising a fist into the air. Out loud, I shouted: "Then I will kill him-Uchiha Sasuke, and if it takes my life as well, so let it be!"

I had be come an avenger. I departed my old life and shed all humanity. I was a killer.


End file.
